New treatments are sought for NIDDM, focussing on methods to improve metabolic control while avoiding hyperinsulinemia. When diet and exercise fail, all current treatment options usually cannot meet those goals. rhIGF-I is an agent with blood glucose lowering effects when given in pharmacologic doses, while suppressing endogenous insulin secretion. This study is a multicenter, dose finding trial funded by Genentech Inc., manufacturer of rhIGF-1, to assess efficacy and safety of rhIGF-1 in the treatment of NIDDM.